


[podfic of] Chime - Click

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychological Torture, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Some more Kink-Meme Procrastination. Prompt posted by an anonymous OP. http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1379239#t1379239Peter is captured and held for whatever reason by whoever. His captors decide that the best way to break him mentally and physically is to keep him awake for days on end.By the time the others come rescue him he's been awake for at least a couple of days and is not at his most coherent (hallucinating, feverish, mumbling, etc) but he can't allow himself relax; he keeps thinking he has to stay awake. The others have to help him realize that he's safe and it's okay to go to sleep now. Peter is stubborn until the very end.Bonus if it ends in a big cuddle puddle on the floor of the Milano because the only way to convince Peter that he's safe and it's okay to go to sleep is for all of them to be touching/holding him.I deviate from the prompt slightly, but hopefully it is still okay.





	[podfic of] Chime - Click

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chime - Click](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727644) by [Donatello7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatello7/pseuds/Donatello7). 

> recorded for Hurt comfort bingo for my forced to hurt someone square.

**Title:** Chime - Click

**Fandom:** Guardians of the Galaxy

**Pairing:** Gen

**Author:** Donatello7

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Time:** 19:49

[ MP3 with sfx,](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/chime%20click%20with%20sfx.mp3)

[MP3 without sfx](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/chime%20click%20no%20sfx.mp3)

(Right click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
